Generally, a hard disk is locked to a fixing frame in a computer chassis by a fixing member, such as a screw. Hard disk fixing mechanisms which are easy to assemble and disassemble the hard disks are usually large in size and complicated in structure, such hard disk fixing mechanisms take up internal space of the chassis and affects heat dissipation of the computer. In addition, complex structures may increase a cost of the computer.